


Однострочники

by Cunla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunla/pseuds/Cunla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>21-41. Стерек, АУ. Стайлз участвует в забастовке. Дерек - полицейский. Противостояние.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 21-41. Стерек, АУ. Стайлз участвует в забастовке. Дерек - полицейский. Противостояние.

Это было практически плановое мероприятие - Стайлз уже почти два года увяз во всей этой деятельности по самые уши (спасибо Денни). Обычный апрель: оформить налоговые декларации, съездить к папе, помитинговать в защиту ЛГБТ...  
Пальцы уже отмерзли на весеннем утреннем ветерке так, что Стайлз их не чувствовал, а попеременное держание рук подмышками не помогало. Он придумывал вескую причину, которая позволила бы сбежать хотя бы в соседний Старбакс, но ничто безвреднее инсульта не убедило бы Денни, а его бросать не хотелось. Нет, Стайлз был геем, был за однополые браки и очень любил акции протеста, но на улице +40*, а с залива тянет весьма свежо. Он в очередной раз подышал на правую руку, когда краем глаза заметил движение. Похоже у них смена караула. Стайлз не понимал кого больше защищают - бедных граждан от страшной ЛГБТ-пропаганды, или активистов от расправы, но цепочка полицейских была постоянной атрибутикой выступлений. Но никогда такой сногсшибательной... Стайлз завис, рассматривая только что подошедшего полицейского, который встал в двух метрах от него. Такой невозмутимый, профессиональный... и горячий. На нем даже форменная куртка была расстегнута, видимо, чтобы еще больше смущать покой бедный одиноких геев тем, как рубашка чуть не рвется на мускулистой груди.  
В себя его привел локоть Денни, но утро уже перестало быть томным.  
Через 10 минут Стайлз уже разогрел проникновенной речью толпу протестующих. Через 15 их скандирование разогрело нервы полицейским и их противникам. Через 30 тепло почувствовал уже даже мэр, раз выслал члена городского комитета для урегулирования. Через час Стайлз чуть не поймал головой бутылку, которую кинули из толпы, и начался локальный ад.  
В итоге это стало самой результативной акцией протеста, когда помощник мэра прилюдно осудил преступника (неважно, что бутылка не достигла цели) и высказался в поддержку митингующих (неважно, что только от своего имени). Стайлз будет любить мистера Финстока до конца жизни за эту речь.  
Это утро стало просто великолепным для Стайлза Стилински, когда офицер Хейл рванул его на себя из-под траектории полета бутылки. Ведь, эй, нельзя бросать на произвол судьбы спасенных вами людей!  
На следующем митинге, уже летом, у Стайлза была не только более личная причина отстаивать право на законный брак, но личный нахмуренный телохранитель (которому пришлось брать вторую подряд смену из-за чьей-то активной гражданской позиции!).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *по Фаренгейту. По Цельсию примерно +5


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 21-45. Стерек. Утром после пьянки Стайлз просыпается в одной постели с незнакомым парнем, где его и застает Дерек. Юмор+

Он бы побился головой о стену, если бы она уже и так не раскалывалась от боли. Когда из-за двери донесся голос Дерека, Стайлз почувствовал себя героем драмы, которая вот-вот станет ужастиком. И единственное, что он додумался сделать, это запихнуть спящего рядом парня (да кто это вообще?!) под кровать. А кто из нас становится гением с похмелья?  
В разгар действа незнакомец просыпается, возмущенно вскрикивая (Стайлз был не слишком нежен, но он же спешит!), а дверь патетично открывается.  
Стайлз застывает, как олень в свете фар, чем пользуется парень и выбирается из-за кровати.  
\- Стилински, вот чтобы я еще хоть раз соглашался тебе в чем-то помочь! - его сокурсник, как смутно вспоминает Стайлз, бросает взгляд на мрачного Дерека в дверном проеме: - Эй, громила, этот пришибленный тебя на ревность хотел развести, так что отмирай и вправь ему мозги, чтобы не нападал на людей!  
Чуть пошатываясь, но очень гордо он удаляется из комнаты. Стайлз сглатывает, смотрит на Хейла и вымученно улыбается, проклиная свой похмельный склероз.  
\- Ну вот, не получилось...  
\- Ну отчего же? - недобро усмехается Дерек, запирая дверь.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 21-03. АУ. Трудоголика Стайлза друзья вытаскивают в стриптиз клуб и заказывают для него вип-танец от горячего стриптизера Дерека. Даже во время танца Стайлз слишком зациклен на работе и отвечает на рабочую почту в телефоне. Дерека такой расклад совершенно не устраивает.

В какой момент все пошло не так? Когда отбирание телефона у какого-то ломом опоясанного* во время вип-танца стало его жизнью? Дерек уверен, что Питер, как начальник, был бы не слишком доволен его рычанием на клиента, но, как старый интриган, оценил бы их битву характеров (и физической силы) за наследие Джобса. В конце концов побеждает Дерек (он же профессионал! А профессионал не позволит, чтобы его умения поставили под сомнение!). Следующие 15 минут он успокаивает свою гордость. Успешно! Парень подозрительно восторженными глазами следит за каждым его движением.  
Потом Дерек возвращает айфон и старается выкинуть из головы несуразного клиента.   
Это получается ровно до того момента, когда, открыв дверь черного выхода, в утренних сумерках он видит на противоположной стороне улицы парня, уткнувшегося в свой телефон.  
Спустя некоторое время Дерек признает, что именно в тот вечер все пошло так, как надо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *синоним трудоголика (спасибо словарю)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 21-35. Стайлз пытается признаться в любви Дереку, но каждый раз ему что-то мешает.

Терпение Стайлза лопнуло после четвертого раза. Все! Хватит! Баста! Сколько можно то? Все вокруг как будто сговорились разрушить его личную жизнь! Неожиданные звонки, несвоевременные появления и, господи, даже драки! Они шли на все, чтобы порушить его такие замечательные романтичные планы.   
Стайлз сосредоточенно, высунув кончик языка, дорисовывает последнюю букву. Вот теперь сами виноваты, пусть и спасают его тоже они!  
Заветное признание в любви украшало белой подсыхающей эмалью передний капот Камаро.

***

Нельзя сказать, что план не удался. Он... открыл неожиданные перспективы. Поездка к двоюродной бабушке в Джорджию - чем не возможность посмотреть родную страну?   
Стайлз тяжело вздохнул, пихая очередную футболку в дорожную сумку. Видно, здесь замешан венец безбрачия.  
Вот разве Стайлз виноват, что Дерек нашел свою обожаемую машину "оскверненной" только на следующее утро... 1 апреля.

***

Далеко от дома Стайлз не уехал, когда обнаружил приметный приближающийся хвост.  
А пять минут спустя, Дерек посреди дороги вполне физически убеждал его во взаимности. Поступки, действительно, говорят лучше слов.  
Стайлз же предусмотрительно не давал Дереку развернуться туда, где Джип, не поставленный на ручной тормоз, под горочку, с растущей скоростью приближался к бамперу Камаро.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 21-50. Эрика влюблена в Айзека, Айзек влюблен в Питера, Питер влюблен в Стайлза, Стайлз влюблен в Дерека, а Дерек тормоз.

Эрика каждые десять минут поправляет грудь, покупает топы и тренирует соблазнительные позы перед зеркалом.  
Айзек смотрит щенячьим взглядом, плавно переходя к образу падшего ангела, и повязывает шарфы, подчеркивая свою виктимность.  
Питер изучает интересы современной молодежи и оттачивает искусство пикировки.  
Стайлз всегда рядом, фонтанирует идеями и смотрит больным взглядом, когда кое-кто не видит.  
Дерек закрашивает знак Альф на двери.  
Эрика злится и огрызается, а еще каждый вечер громко сообщает о назначенных ей свиданиях.  
Айзек перечит Дереку, правда только при свидетелях.  
Питер находит предлоги приблизиться.  
Стайлз проводит все время со Скоттом.  
Дерек замечает, что все странно себя ведут.  
Эрика не появляется неделю, а потом просто приходит в лофт с коробкой пиццы и в обычной футболке.  
Айзек сближается со Скоттом и теперь появляется все реже.  
Питер ходит на свидания чаще, чем Эрика пару недель назад.  
Стайлз погружается в учебу и компьютерные игры. Телефон он держит в зоне видимости.  
Дерек впервые за несколько месяцев приходит к дому шерифа.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 21-32. Питер, Дерек. Питер "случайно" отравил Дерека (не насмерть, "слегка"). Реакция стаи.

\- Боже ж ты мой! - вскрикнул Стайлз, дернувшись и чуть не свалившись со стула.  
Дерек надвигался. Мрачный, как торнадо. Огромный, как грозовая туча.   
Стайлз чувствовал страх и трепет. Эти чувства завладевали им, и вытеснить их могло только одно... смех. Потому что Дерек, который в новой форме шара не смог пролезть в дверь кухни... Да, Стайлз сломался. Он корчился от смеха, переходящего в судороги, на полу. Вспоминал хмурые брови на расплывшемся лице и снова хохотал.   
Оставалось только написать завещание, если Дерек его после этого убьет. И заказать цветы на могилу Питера, когда Дерек его убьет.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 21-29. Крис/Питер. Крис присматривает за тем, чтобы Питер не делал глупостей.

Крис вдыхает сигаретный дым, размышляя о вреде пассивного курения в своей не слишком спокойной жизни. Рак легких занимает почетное первое место с конца списка того, что сведет его в могилу. Возглавляет его, пожалуй, чувство ответственности.   
\- Так зачем ты приходил? - Питер тушит окурок и обращает на него свой пронизывающий взгляд.  
Крис молчит, взвешивая все "за" и "против" в возможных ответах.  
\- Сорвал мне ужин с одной прелестной медсестрой. - Питер улыбается уголком рта и тянется за новой сигаретой.   
"Что за странная привычка - курить после секса?" - думает про себя Крис, но вслух отвечает:  
\- Присматриваю, чтобы ты не делал глупостей.  
"...если, конечно, сам их не делаю" - заканчивает мысленно. Отбирает у Хейла сигарету и затягивается. В конце концов, он не планировал умереть от старости.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 21-48. Финсток/Гринберг. Гринберг самый последний принимал душ, когда отключили воду.

Лампочка мигнула раз, другой и окончательно погасла. Финсток выругался, припоминая двоюродного дядю, от которого в доме тоже вечно все ломалось - то кресло, то холодильник, то мозги родственников, и встал из-за стола. Лунного света хватало, чтобы видеть очертания предметов в кабинете, поэтому до двери он добрался без потерь. В коридоре света тоже не наблюдалось. По стеночке Финсток добрался до подсобки, где были щитки. Подбирая на ощупь ключ, Бобби услышал странный звук. Прислушался, стараясь не ассоциировать всю ситуацию с подростковыми ужастиками. Шлепки и глухие удары. Приближающиеся. Финсток резко обернулся и на фоне освещенного луной дальнего конца коридора увидел фигуру. Крик разнесся по всему пустующему зданию:  
\- Гринберг! Что ты подкрадываешься, как призрак моей прабабки! - Свет, так вовремя, включился. - А ну марш за полотенцем, чтоб я тебя больше тут голым не видел! А то еще простудишься на мою голову... - бубнеж, даже для самого Финстока, стал казаться слишком ласковым, но, слава богу, Гринберг уже скрылся в раздевалке.   
Бобби потоптался пару минут у двери подсобки с уже не нужными ключами в руках и пошел в раздевалку - отсутствие криков не означало, что Гринберг на разбился на мокром полу, а с ним вечно что-то случалось.  
На следующий день Бойд получил заслуженную сотню.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 21-10. Дерек/Стайлз. Вынужденная ночевка в зимнем лесу.  
> Дополнение к заявке от доброго анона: Стайлз - оборотень-медведь, в полнолуние он потерял над собой контроль, ему приспичило в спячку и он пошел в лес.

Нет более сильного мотива, чем физиологическая потребность. Например, "я постучал, но мне не открыли" выглядит смешно применительно к походу в туалет, тогда как для оправдания во многих других ситуациях часто используется. Но для того, что требует организм нет никаких препятствий. Это на своей шкуре испытал Дерек, когда десять минут назад Стайлз, потеряв контроль и обратившись, швырнул его с своего пути в ближайшую стену так, что Альфа очнулся только минут через пять. Озверевшего Стайлза, конечно, и след простыл. К счастью (или нет), Дерек знал, где его искать.  
Поэтому сейчас он по колено в снегу (которого в Калифорнии вообще не должно было быть!) брел по заповеднику в поисках подходящего места. Недалеко от ручья он нашел Стайлза. Тот свернулся клубком, сгреб к себе весь ближайший снег и сладко посапывал, засунув трансформированную лапу в рот.   
Сидя в том сугробе всю ночь, Дерек искал поводы для радости в том факте, что у него в стае теперь еще есть оборотень-медведь. Определенно, с его укусом что-то не так...  
А еще надеялся, что "спячка" Стайлза продлится только одно полнолуние, потому что крутость не влияла на скорость замерзания задницы.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 21-22. Джексон вернулся, а в БХ такой п*здец, что словами не передать. Становление Джексона Суперменом.  
> Заказчик попросил Джексона в трусах и лосинахXD

\- Что, реально? - Денни не скрывает скепсиса, но Джексону плевать.  
\- У меня красивый торс, - он даже не отрывает взгляда от зеркала. - И то, что я спасаю это чертово захолустье, не значит, что я должен выглядеть как дебил при этом, а спандекс для дебилов!  
Денни давится смехом, когда Джексон гордой походкой направляется к двери.   
Бикон-Хиллс может встречать своего героя - грозный взгляд, широкие плечи, развевающийся на ветру плащ, кубики пресса (не скрытые безвкусным спандексом) и красные плавки поверх черных лосин. Преступность Бикон-Хиллса не переживет эту ночь!


	11. Спасибо Питеру

О том, что он встречается со Стайлзом семья узнала раньше, чем сам Дерек. Спасибо Питеру.   
Когда они решили съехаться, посыльный в первый же день доставил подарочную корзину из секс-шопа. И игральный кубик с надписями на гранях "Сегодня Стайлз сверху", "69", "Опять Дерек", "Прояви фантазию", "Догистайл" и "А еще за дядю разок?". Сексуальная жизнь у них прервалась на неделю. Спасибо Питеру.  
Потом они решили пожениться. Он серьезно подумывал украсть Стайлза и сбежать сразу после брачной церемонии, пока Талия клятвенно не пообещала, что все пройдет без сюрпризов. Традиция всю первую брачную ночь греметь до окнами молодоженов кастрюлями, видимо, к сюрпризам не относилась. Дерек почти сошел с ума от постоянного звона и еще три дня мучился мигренью. Спасибо Питеру.  
Когда они крупно поссорились, и Стайлз месяц жил у Скотта, пока Дерек срывал злость и страх на всех окружающих, кто-то запер их вдвоем на шесть часов в комнате для допросов. Может быть именно на это он и надеялся, когда дядя попросил заехать к себе на работу. В любом случае, теперь Дерек был готов простить Питеру все многолетние издевательства.   
А на следующий день "примирение" пришло им на диске, оформленном не хуже коллекционного. Спасибо Питеру.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 24-39. Дерек/Стайлз, Питер. AU. Извевательство над нервами, когда твой родственник и парень работают вместе.

Когда Стайлз после университета устроился в ту же риэлторскую фирму, где работал и Питер, Дерек сначала не придал этому значения. Переезд, отношения с шерифом и будущая свадьба Коры (когда он и жениха-то ее не успел как следует проверить) казались более важными. Это была его роковая ошибка - надо было хватать Стайлза и вылить на Восточное побережье.  
Сначала были совместные шуточки и подколки. То, к чему он и так привык за последние годы.  
Первый удар был классическим - детские фото. Видимо Питер постарался сохранить не только бестиарий.  
\- Я и не знал, что ты был таким пухляшом! Такой милашка!  
Но черти в глазах Стайлза не давали Дереку просто проигнорировать и забыть эпизод.   
А потом ему на день рождения подарили подборку этих голожопых кадров. Видео-подборку. На рекламном щите.  
Впереди были Рождество, День Святого Валентина и... 1 Апреля. Дерек почти ненавидел свою жизнь.


End file.
